Valentine's Day is a Taboo
by Tterit
Summary: La'gaan forgets about Valentine's Day and M'gann is lonely. Gar asks to play a board-game with her and Conner which strikes an odd turn of events. SuperMartian Valentine's Day one-shot!


"I think so darling," Mal whispered to Karen as they walked out of the warehouse. All day long M'gann's teammates had been doing that, everyone it seemed was out on a date. M'gann kept waiting and waiting, knowing that sooner than later La'gaan would come sweep her off her feet and take her to a fancy dinner, she would just have to be patient. The couple had no set plans but M'gann knew that La'gaan would make sure that his Angelfish had the best Valentine's Day ever.

Gar tapped on her arm repeatedly until she turned around to face him. "Yeah Gar?" M'gann asked.

"…Oh nothing," Gar mumbled. His sister shrugged and turned away from him so he cast his eyes on the only other person in the room. Conner was asleep, Wendy was out with her friends and he'd been to shy to ask her on a date. The two exes would be alone if it wasn't for the thirteen year-old. It made Gar tempted to sneak out of the room so that they could kiss, but if he did they would never kiss. If he left they'd just sit there, Conner sleeping, M'gann waiting for a date who had forgotten about the holiday of love. That being said Gar only had one choice; he'd have to make sure that they kissed, because it would only happen with his supervision. He flopped onto the couch, picked up the remote, and turned on the T.V. He maxed the volume out and soon the news was being blasted all throughout the headquarters. Conner woke up and tumbled out of bed hitting his head on the way. Gar giggled a little which only caused to make the already anger Superboy angrier.

"What was that for?" Conner grumbled, "Is a person not allowed to sleep in here?"

"Not today," Gar said with a smirk.

"Why not? It isn't like I have a date," Superboy mumbled.

"Yeah, Valentine's Day sucks doesn't it? It's just a holiday that forces lonely people to feel even lonelier, or that's what M'gann said a couple of years ago anyway, after you dumped her that is," Gar announced.

M'gann spun around looking red in the face and ready to slap her little brother. Gar laughed as he turned the T.V. back off and set the remote down. Conner starred awkwardly at M'gann looking like he wanted to be back in dreamland instead of with chatty Beast Boy and his ex. "Ooh! I have an idea! We should play Taboo! I love that game! You know, the one where there's a word and you have teams and you try to guess the word and your teammate gives you hints but can't use certain words? It'll be fun, please?" Gar begged.

"But we'd need four players, there's only three of us," M'gann told him.

Gar bit his lip, this plan had to work! "I can be on both teams!" he offered.

Conner shrugged as did M'gann, it looked like they had no choice. Gar peeled the lid off the game and shuffled the cards as Conner set the timer. "Okay, I'll give M'gann the clues first! Conner you can watch the timer and the beeper," Gar commanded.

M'gann took her seat across from him and Gar began the game. The word was oxygen, how was he supposed to send subliminal messages with this word? "Oh um…" He couldn't say air, or oxygen, or even breathing, so what was he supposed to say? "Conner used to be like this to you, and…"

Conner scrunched his eyebrows as he read the word over Gar's shoulder. "What?" he asked.

"And you used to be this to Conner, but now La'gaan is this to you and Conner is lonely and can't live without this, or you. Because Wendy is going to notice that he isn't aging and she'll be weirded out and dump him, but you never would, but he already dumped you so…"

"Gar stop!" M'gann yelled.

"Beast Boy, you can't try to get me and M'gann together, we've been over forever," Conner added.

"Hello? The timer hasn't went off yet, so shut your mouths, M'gann still hasn't gotten the word!" Gar shouted. "Ok, so when you kiss this is harder to get, but it doesn't matter, because you're in love." The timer went off and Conner and M'gann both let out breaths of relief and oxygen.

"Gar, I know you're upset that I'm lonely today, but it doesn't matter, La'gaan is a good boyfriend, he just forgot Valentine's Day, big deal, it happens. And Conner is just lonely because he's too much of a wimp to ask Wendy out," M'gann told him.

"I'm not a wimp!" Conner shouted.

"Well she's going to start thinking that maybe you don't like her. And you are going to lose her, because she's going to feel alone even when you're with her, because you're so distant. But she really loves you, I can tell," M'gann whispered.

Conner's eyes bulged, "You aren't talking about Wendy anymore are you?"

M'gann bit her lip, what was she talking about? Gar curled his fists together and started bouncing up and down mentally chanting for them to kiss. "I'm still talking about Wendy, Conner, gosh stop getting such a big head, not everyone loves you. You aren't the most loveable person in the world," M'gann grunted.

"Neither are you! Oh and I heard about what you did to Kaldur, Nightwing told me, I'm just glad you fixed him. You know every now and then you could just listen to someone else, and it may not hurt to admit that I was right for once! You see why I had to break up with you now? You were scaring me M'gann, what if we had gotten in a fight and you had done that to me?" Conner asked.

M'gann's eyes swelled up with shaky tears, "I wouldn't have ever done that to you! *Sigh* But you were right, and I'm so sorry that I didn't listen, I'm so sorry that I let the cards fall the way they did. I'm so sorry that we fell apart because of me." Tears continued to roll down her cheeks and she brushed them away quickly.

"Oh M'gann," Conner whispered as he watched her cry.

Gar watched his sister cry and wondered if he had made a mistake by trying to bring them together, maybe Conner made M'gann feel too guilty, maybe she didn't want to be with him because of that. Gar starred into Conner's eyes and saw pity mixed with a different emotion and he realized that he hadn't been wrong to bring them together at all. Conner put his hand on Miss Martian's shoulder and smiled. "Meg it's going to be okay, you're better now, you've learned your lesson, and I'm ready to forgive you."

M'gann smiled at him and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you, Conner."

Gar smiled, "Now kiss, I'm sick of waiting!"

The two aliens laughed at the tween and shook their heads. "I'm still dating La'gaan, Gar," M'gann laughed.

Gar sighed, "Oh come on he's a weirdo, I mean Angelfish? Really? And look at Conner, according to Batgirl; he's tall, dark, and handsome!"

M'gann laughed as did Conner and they both rolled their eyes. "I think that you need to go find your own girlfriend so that you can stop meddling around in our love lives," M'gann joked.

"Na, I'm too young, besides, M'gann you're getting old, you should start worrying about who you're going to marry before you get gray hair, and die! You're like fifty or something right?" Gar asked.

M'gann giggled, "Gar it doesn't work like that! I'm a Martian we don't age like that! And besides I'll never have grey hair, I can choose how I look and I'm definitely not ever going to choose to look like an old lady, not even when I am!" she joked.

"Well then that's why you and Conner would be just perfect together!" Gar said with a smile.

Conner rolled his eyes, "Are you always this annoying?"

Gar frowned, "I'm not annoying, Cassie said I'm sweet and funny."

Conner and M'gann looked at each other smiling. "She said that about you?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gar wondered.

M'gann giggled, "You're too ignorant for your own good."

"Come on M'gann, Cassie doesn't have a crush on me! If she did she'd be kissing me on the cheek like she does with Arsenal, Cassie is just nice," Gar argued.

M'gann laughed, "Yeah nice." Conner just smiled as he starred at the clock tick the rest of the day away.

* * *

Later that night after M'gann had went back to her uncle's apartment Conner crept up to where Gar's bed was. "Hey Gar!" he called.

"Yeah?" Gar asked as he flipped over to face Conner.

"You're a pretty good kid; I have to say I had a good Valentine's Day."

"Don't thank me Conner, thank M'gann she's the one who loves you. Besides, I did too; it's nice to see someone make my sister so happy. I really wish that you'd do it again; maybe you guys can be back up to kissing by next Valentine. You know if you wanted I could go on one of M'gann's dates with La'gaan and force a little bit of Taboo playing during dinner," Gar laughed.

Conner smiled and shook his head. "Good luck with that, and while you do that maybe Cassie and I will play monopoly."

Gar blushed and flipped back over in his bed. "Aw, go away," he mumbled.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! And I hope that you all have had/have a wonderful Valentine's Day! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **


End file.
